Currently, applications generally reside on a local device or machine. Access and data updates are saved to the local machine and then may be uploaded and/or backed-up on a dedicated, an in-house or a hosted server located elsewhere—such as iCloud or Dropbox. With the proliferation of the Cloud and mobile device use, applications are residing more and more on mobile devices while data is residing on remote servers with access granted to users through passwords, secure tokens, etc. In another setup, users are allowed to access the web-based application (web apps) through an Intranet and/or through the Internet with data changes being saved on a remote server; this, however, is done at the cost of increased latency and, in most cases, the inability to utilize the data residing on the server side when there is no Internet access.